Lose Yourself
by SlytherinPrefect1812
Summary: "Yes,well its easy for you to decide between good and bad isn't?" Lyra demanded. Fred couldn't see her face, the roaring fire of the common room had her shrouded in darkness leaving the golden flames to flicker along the edges of her silhouette."The Weasleys have always been full of love and honor Fred,all shiny and golden...Good" she sighed "mine is and will always be Black" FWXOC
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It was a day that would forever go down in history. A time for joy, family and of course celebrating the lives of James and Lily Potter. The parents that had so bravely stood in front of Voldemort to save their son had _not_ died in vain. The baby miraculously survived the powerful wizards attack, deflecting the evil man's own curse back at him and had by extension saved the fate of the _entire_ Wizarding World. The streets were filled with cheers and fireworks danced across the sky well into the late evening. Not even the steady downpour of rain in the black night sky could deter the elation of the Witches and Wizards crowding the streets: each with the name Harry Potter falling from their upturned lips

Andromeda Tonks could honestly say that she had never felt so content in her life. The knowledge that her husband and child could now live safe and happy once more amongst the Wizarding society of Britain was an exhilarating feeling. It was, however also for this exact reason that she found herself unable to sleep. Her thoughts were filled with such excitement for the future and what it may bring her small family that she found herself uselessly tossing and turning for the majority of the night. Not even the soft sound of her husband, Teddy's snoring- which usually managed to lull her to sleep-was able to do the trick. Giving up, she quietly exited her bedroom tip toeing across the creaky old floor as carefully as she could so as not to wake up Teddy or the sleeping eight-year-old across the hall and softly padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. She'd only just finished putting the kettle on when there was a frantic rattling on the front door. The knocks echoed eerily throughout the quiet house lingering for a few moments before drifting away into the still air, the silence left behind, stifling.

Andromeda hesitated.

If the war had taught her one thing, it was that knocks on the door late at night were usually accompanied by dark marks above the house the next morning. If it was a death eater on the other side of that door, then Andromeda knew they were in grave trouble. Letting out a shaky breath she crept silently down the hall until she stood in front of the closed door. She could vaguely make out the figure of a woman through the fogged glass and before she could stop to think about what she was doing, she'd already taken her wand out and was pointing it in front of her before softly but firmly asking "Who's there?"

There was an agonizing moment of silence during which Andromeda mentally prepared herself for the fight that was sure to come, when a voice she recognized all too well responded from the other side.

"It's me, Narcissa! Andy please open the door before someone catches me out here" came the uncharacteristically frightened voice of her sister from the figure standing behind the glass.

Andromeda was torn. As much as she loved her younger sister she knew very well that her husband Lucius Malfoy was involved with the Dark Arts and was a known supporter of Voldemort. If she did let her sister in, she could be inviting a Death Eater into her home. She couldn't do that. Not with her family upstairs finally safe from the horrors of war.

"I'm sorry Narcissa but you and I both know I can't do that" She replied grimly turning from the door to walk back to the kitchen where the hot water for her tea was slowly growing cold.

"Please! Please, I'm _begging_ you Andromeda open the door. This is a matter of urgency" Narcissa's desperate plea had Andromeda turning back to the door immediately. Narcissa never begged. _NEVER_. She was a Black now Malfoy and if there was one thing that Blacks and Malfoys absolutely lived by, it was their pride. Begging was simply beneath them. Andromeda herself—though she despised her family and everything they stood for—had never begged for anything her entire life. It was the one personality trait she had actually inherited from her parents. Hearing Narcissa beg so desperately, Andromeda felt compelled into opening the door and after taking a fleeting look around to make sure that Narcissa hadn't been followed Andromeda promptly ushered her sister down the dimly lit hallway and into the living room. It wasn't until she had closed the door and turned to fully look at her sister that she noticed the small dark haired child cradled to Narcissa's chest.

Andromeda could only stare at her incapable of hiding the shock and confusion etched across her face. She hadn't seen her younger sister since she'd run away with Teddy and their mother had blasted her face off the family tree. Narcissa had always been the _perfect_ daughter: never a hair out of place and always impeccably dressed. She had been a protégé of sorts and had mastered the pureblood art of deception long before her first year of Hogwarts. Naturally, as every member of the most noble and Ancient house of Black before her she had been placed in Slytherin where ambition and cunning lead the way. Not long after graduating from Hogwarts, she had gone on to marry the very respectable _pureblooded_ Lucius Malfoy and had recently provided the Malfoy line with a male heir, successfully completing her goal of becoming a perfect member of pureblooded society.

Now though, Andromeda could hardly believe she was staring at the same person. She had _never_ seen her sister in such an unraveled state. Not even when they were children! Narcissa had always prided herself on maintaining her image but was now standing before her sister in a black over coat the buttons askew as she had missed the first few in her haste leave. Her hair, usually slicked back to perfection, was falling around her shoulders in messy waves haphazardly framing her pale face and drawing attention to the panic-stricken look in her icy gray eyes. Altogether, Andromeda rather thought she resembled a scared animal during hunting season. A look she was sure even her fellow disowned cousin Sirius, could admit was rather unbecoming of a Black.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Andromeda questioned loudly completely forgetting, in her befuddled state that her family was asleep upstairs, "And-And who is that!?" she questioned now pointing to the toddler sleeping soundly in Narcissa's arms. "I thought The Daily Prophet said you had a son!"

Narcissa was shaking now, unable to keep her growing anxiety at bay any longer. She slowly sank into the soft cushions of the sofa in the living room and began talking in a hushed whisper.

"Andy I know you want answers but I really don't have much time. I've left Draco with the house elf for now but I'll need to get back as soon as possible." She paused with a pained look on her face before continuing. "As you know the Dark Lord has fallen. The Ministry of Magic has been restored and the aurors have been rounding up Death Eaters all day, they were just at Malfoy Manner." Narcissa's voice had begun to shake, "Lucius. . .Lucius has been arrested." The statement fell from her lips at such a rapid pace it took Andromeda a few moments for the words to fully sink in.

Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy, her little sister's _husband_ had been arrested.

As a **Death Eater**.

Andromeda couldn't breathe.

It wasn't that she was stunned, she'd had her suspicions for months now that the man her little sister had become entangled with was fighting for the dark side of the war. Still, having suspicions were one thing. Andromeda could deal with her suspicions but knowing, really knowing that her sister had married someone who literally wished the Order and the life she believed in dead and having _suspicions_ were two very different things.

"What-" she wheezed out stopping to take a deep breath when she realized just how small and weak her voice sounded, "What about Bella?" she choked out the question somewhat reluctantly, already knowing the answer before it had left her lips but needing the confirmation none the less. At the mention of their older sister Narcissa's face took on a cold façade before answering sharply, "Both Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus were seized from their homes right before the aurors came for Lucius" she looked at Andromeda reproachfully before cautiously continuing, "They were arrested for . . . torturing the Longbottom couple with prolonged use of the cruciatus curse . . . apparently they drove them to insanity". Narcissa looked guiltily away from Andromeda instead choosing to look down at the sleeping toddler.

 _Oh sweet Merlin,_ she thought, suddenly growing nauseous she could feel the acidic burn of bile rising in the back of her throat. Her older sister had been involved in the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Her _family_ were the ones responsible for doing this despicable thing to two very dear friends and irreplaceable Order members. Andromeda had forgiven her family for a lot of things; disowning her and Sirius, burning them off the family tapestry even calling her a blood-traitor and her daughter an abomination –they were after all very small minded and firmly set in their prejudiced beliefs—but this, this was unforgiveable.

 ** _Unforgiveable_**.

"Is that all, Narcissa?" Andromeda really didn't think she could take much more of this tonight. She wasn't supposed to be this upset. Voldemort was gone, defeated, the bad news was supposed to be over and done with.

"Actually" Narcissa began, her features growing pale and anxious once more, "There is one other matter that needs to be resolved. You see as both Bellatrix and Rodolphus have been arrested, and as the ministry has informed me that they won't be coming out of Azkaban—their daughter is in need of a stable home." Narcissa swiftly shifted the sleeping child in her arms, careful not to wake her so Andromeda could see her features clearly. She was small for her age and Andromeda shockingly realized clearly malnourished. She had all the obvious signs of a Black heiress. Sharp cheekbones, silky pale skin and of course a head full of thick, wild, dark curls. Andromeda was positive that if her dark eyelashes were to flutter open she would have eyes a steely gray color, the exact same color that all members of the Black family were famous for. Yes, there was absolutely no denying that this was the child of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Andromeda was entranced. This was her niece, her 3-year-old niece that up until a few minutes ago she didn't even know existed. There was also no denying the fact that Narcissa was subtly asking Andromeda to take the child in and raise her alongside Nymphadora, she just couldn't figure out why. She highly doubted that Bella wanted her daughter to be raised by her blood traitor sister and her mudblood husband.

"Narcissa what is this really about? You and I both know that the last thing Bella would want is for her daughter to be raised by _filth_ like me. So why don't we just cut to the chase?" She asked, raising a dark eyebrow as though to further emphasize her point. Andromeda was getting agitated with all the surprises her sister was throwing her way, she'd been under the impression that she wouldn't see her sisters ever again after her mother had so lovingly disowned her and now here she was being asked to take in her insane, estranged, older sisters recently orphaned daughter. It was almost comical really that Bella, the sister who hated Andromeda the most for her decision to elope with a _mudblood_ would end up leaving her daughter no choice but to be raised by the very people Bella despised. Andromeda could almost hear the shrieks of infuriated anger that were sure to ricochet off the walls of Azkaban once Bella became aware of what had happened.

"Alright then" Narcissa began, "Under normal circumstances Lucius and I would gain guardianship over her but because both her parents are Death Eaters and Lucius has been arrested the Ministry of Magic have deemed the Malfoy house hold . . . unsuitable for a child with her history. The only reason they didn't take Draco from us is because _I_ have never participated in any Death Eater activity and don't bare the Dark Mark. They simply won't allow me to keep her as well" Narcissa stopped and took a deep, calming breath before continuing "This is the best option for her, at least with you she stays within the family. With you, she can live a life of happiness, and love and compassion. If I were to fight to keep her then she would only know a life of cold, meaningless, pureblood traditions and prejudices." Narcissa suddenly seemed to hold the weight of the world on her shoulders, her decision weighing down the very essence of her soul and causing a softness and vulnerability to emerge from her that Andromeda hadn't see since they were teenagers at Hogwarts. "I'm giving you the opportunity to save her from growing up in the same volatile environment that we did Andromeda. She's had a hard enough start to life as it is. . . I may not agree with the life you've chosen but I'd have to be blind not to see the love you have for your family. All I'm asking is that you give her the love I can't afford to show her." Narcissa looked down at the still quiet child in her arms with tears dancing just along her lash line. She knew she was doing the right thing. She had never felt so sure of anything in her entire life and as much as she loved her niece, she knew that in the long run Andromeda would provide the safest, most loving environment for her to grow up in. Narcissa could only provide a house, Andromeda could give her a home.

Andromeda was left speechless at her sister's earnest explanation and uncharacteristic show of emotion. She'd never realized that Narcissa had felt just as stifled and trapped in their home as she had and was surprised with the amount of gentleness and care in which she seemed to handle their niece. It was obvious to anyone who looked at the way she was cradling the child in her arms with a tenderness that seemed foreign on her that she loved the girl very much and was finding it difficult to let her go.

"Of course we'll take her!" A deep voice suddenly echoed through the quiet room startling both women and causing Andromeda to turn her head to the doorway of the living room. Leaning lazily against the door in his checked, fleecy pajamas, hair sticking up in every direction, shirt wrinkled from sleep and a tired, handsome smile tugging at the corners of his lips stood Teddy Tonks. He had his arms crossed casually across his chest and a nonchalant look on his face, as though he hadn't just agreed to take in the daughter of one of the most insane and volatile Death Eaters in Great Britain. Looking into his forest green eyes, Andromeda could tell he'd heard everything Narcissa had said about the kind of life the girl would have if she were to keep her. Andromeda could see the steely determination that'd set itself in his eyes. It was the same determination he'd set upon her in their Hogwarts days, the kind he used when he decided he wanted to keep Andromeda despite the danger from her family. Teddy wanted to keep his niece; he wanted her to grow up in a stable home with loving parents and an older sister who'd take care of her. And Andromeda would be lying if she said she didn't want that too.

"Alright then" Andromeda said looking hesitantly between her sister and her husband, "But if we're going to do this, then we're going to do it properly" she said crossing the room to stand in front of her sister only inches away from the sleeping girl nestled in Narcissa's arms. She made sure to look her directly in the eyes before continuing with the conditions. In a situation like this one, it was important to remain specific. "Contact between you and the girl is strictly forbidden Narcissa. No money, no visitation, nothing. As far as she is concerned she's our daughter. Nymphadoras little sister". Narcissa's brow furrowed in despair as she realized that if she were to accept the terms, this would be the last time she would be able to properly see her niece. She would become nothing more than a distant memory to the girl she had all but raised the last three years and for the first time that night, Narcissa hesitated. "At least allow me to give her access to the Lestrange vaults, its hers by right and-"

"That won't be necessary," Teddy cut across Narcissa's desperate plea. "If we give her access to those Gringotts Vaults then we're giving her access to her parents, and all of this will have been for nothing. Narcissa, I promise you we'll love her with all our hearts. She'll never want for anything, but you have to let her go". Teddy crossed the room to stand next to his wife, just inches away from Narcissa and the child, he let a loving grin slip passed his lips as he looked longingly down at the child. Narcissa watched in fascination as Andromeda leaned back and Teddy casually slipped his arm around her waist as they both gazed intently at their niece. They looked, in Narcissa's opinion, exactly how a young couple in love should look. Relaxed, happy and peaceful. This was, as much as it pained her to admit, the best place for her niece to grow up.

"Alright, you have a deal. I wont contact her or give her money, I won't even tell Draco about her" Narcissa said, as she allowed her eyes to drift down to the sleeping child once more for her final goodbye. She took her time, allowing her gaze to drift from her perfect nose to her dark lashes and curly midnight hair to her small hands softly gripping the hem of Narcissa's coat. She gave her one last loving kiss on the forehead, before painstakingly handing her over and into Andromeda's waiting arms. She only took a moment to make sure that she hadn't woken the child, before swiftly turning from the newly made family and heading back down the dimly lit hallway. She'd only just opened the glass paneled door at the front of the house when she heard Teddy's voice drifting down the hall.

"Wait!" he called.

Narcissa stopped at the end of the hallway, her hand hovering over the door handle.

"You forgot to mention her name"

"It's Lyra" Narcissa replied without turning around, "Lyra Cassiopeia Lestrange"

Without another word Narcissa strolled out of the house and back into the rain soaked streets where she disapparated. The loud CRACK echoing throughout the sleeping neighborhood.

"Well, this has been an eventful night" Teddy declared with toothy grin as he turned to look at his wife who was still gently holding the newest member of the family. The tiny girl was just beginning to stir, blinking her steely grey eyes open glancing curiously around the room until they settled on the two smiling faces staring down at her.

"Welcome to the family Lyra Tonks!

* * *

 **That's the beginning!**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. . .REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **I plan on updating next Wednesday _but_** **if this chapter can get 15 reviews then i'll update it Tuesday evening instead!**


	2. Chapter 2: To the Burrow

"MUM, HAVE YOU SEEN MY QUIDDITCH JERSEY?"

Andromeda couldn't help but roll her eyes at her daughter's annual display of disorganization and panic. At sixteen years old Lyra Tonks was a whirlwind of chaos and energy as she frantically tore about her bedroom in her search for the missing article of clothing. Andromeda carefully walked up the stairs from the kitchen, her patience already wearing thin as she followed the trail of haphazardly thrown school supplies and clothing lying throughout the hall towards her youngest daughter's open bedroom door; the newly washed gold and red jersey folded neatly in her arms. She reached the open doorway narrowly dodging a shoe to the face as she tried not to look at the mess Lyra had managed to create in the last five minutes. The girl had an absolute gift.

"Lyra Cassiopeia Tonks, how many times must I tell you not to leave your washing until the night before you leave?" Andromeda watched in amusement as her daughter, who was digging around under her bed carelessly flinging clothes and shoes over her shoulder in her frenzied search for the jersey, cringed and looked up to see her mother dangling the missing jersey tauntingly from her fingers.

"OH! Err, I forgot about that. . .sorry?" Lyra sheepishly grinned up at her mother as she remembered that she _had_ put her Quidditch jersey in the wash the night before. Andromeda couldn't help but grin back at her before irritably sighing and tossing the jersey into Lyra's over stuffed Hogwarts trunk.

"How you survive without me at Hogwarts all year I'll never know! You do realize that Mr. Weasley's going to be here any minute to take you to the burrow and you've still got to finish packing for school and clean up the mess you've made, don't you?"

"Mum relax! I've got everything covered- _well; mostly_ \- you don't have to worry. I promise I'll be ready by the time Mr. Weasley gets here" Lyra responded shrugging off her mother's exasperated tone and walking over to her school trunk, tossing in a few pieces of parchment and some extra quills before attempting to close it up.

Andromeda watched, gracefully leaning against the door frame, as Lyra got more and more flustered with the Hogwarts trunk even going so far as to jump up and down and stand on the lid in an attempt to close the overflowing monstrosity.

"I can't believe Mr. Weasley got us all tickets to the Quidditch World Cup!" Lyra exclaimed gleefully as she finally managed to yank the straps tight enough to snap the buckles shut. She grinned in triumph before slouching against the trunk and blowing a stray ringlet of inky black hair out of her face with an exhausted huff. "Fred and George said that he even managed to get tickets for Harry and Hermione and-Oh, Mum guess what!?" Lyra's face suddenly perked up as she remembered the other reason she'd been so excited to receive the letter from her best friends. "I get to go with them to pick Harry up tomorrow. Mr. Weasley thought that since dad's a muggle-born and Gran and Granddad are muggles, I'd probably be the best person to talk to the Dursleys and try to explain why the Quidditch world cup is such a great experience for Harry!"

At the mention of this new development Andromeda's good mood was immediately dampened. Somehow, Andromeda had a feeling that picking Harry up from the Dursleys wasn't going to go quite as smoothly as Arthur and Molly were hoping. Lyra much like her older sister Nymphadora had a rather disastrous relationship with luck.

"Well" Andromeda began cautiously, "Just remember to be polite. And for Merlin's sake Lyra _please,_ remember to tie your shoelaces. The last thing we need is you tripping out of the floo and accidentally wrecking the Dursleys house with your lack of balance!" Andromeda could only imagine the horrible reaction Petunia and Vernon Dursley would have if Lyra wasn't careful. She remembered the way Lily Potter, Harry's mother, would describe how horrid her brother in law and sister were back when they were in the Order of the Phoenix together. Andy had often thought that as far as muggles went, the Dursleys were surely the worst.

"Oi, I resent that!" Lyra argued, "That only happens to Dora and you know it! Besides I wouldn't have made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team if that were true. You've got to have excellent balance to be even a half way decent chaser and I've been on the team since second year!"

"Be that as is may" Andromeda insisted a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "while your balance on a broom may be excellent, your balance on the ground has room for improvement!"

Lyra rolled her eyes in amused irritation. Although it was her sister Nymphadora that was notorious when it came to knocking things over and causing a mess, Lyra herself had had her fair share of accidental trips and it was a well-known joke among her family and friends that her reflexes and balance during quidditch was far superior to her balance while walking from one side of the class room to the other. Lyra liked to blame her unfortunate lack of grace and balance on genetics. While her mother was the picture of propriety and elegance her father had a strong lack of equilibrium! Lyra allowed her eyes to wander aimlessly around the room while her mother continued to lecture her on how best not to offend the Dursleys. As she swept her gaze over the huge piles strewn carelessly throughout the space, she began to panic.

"Mum, I know I said I had everything under control but. . . Mr. Weasley's going to be here in less than five minutes and I've only just realized how much of a mess I've made. . .do you think you could er-you know?" Lyra asked. Waving her arm around in a wand like motion and blushing at as she looked around the thoroughly wrecked room. She couldn't wait until she returned to Hogwarts, at least at Hogwarts when she made a mess she could use her own magic to clean it up. Or wait for one of the house elves to do it if she didn't have time but at home It was a whole different situation. Usually Lyra could get away with the odd cleaning spell here and there around the house, but until she turned seventeen and the Ministry's trace was removed it was best not to push her use of magic outside Hogwarts.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her daughter's predictable nature and lazily flicked her wand towards the center of the room. Instantly the room began to tidy itself up. Clothes flew back into the wardrobe folding and hanging themselves back up as pieces of loose parchment and books soared through the air landing neatly on top of her desk and sliding back into place on the bookshelf. "You'd best get yourself and that trunk downstairs young lady. Arthur will be here any minute and if those twins of yours are with him I don't want you three sticking around long enough to do any damage" Andromeda threw over her shoulder before leaving the room.

"You know, I don't think watching that will _ever_ get old" Lyra declared. As her room straightened itself up she hastily grabbed her wand and heavy trunk lugging it behind her as she descended the staircase and into the living room to wait for Mr. Weasley by the floo.

She was sure this summer was going to be one of the best yet and the mention of Fred and George had only riled her up even more in anticipation. Lyra had been best friends with Fred and George since the moment she accidentally knocked them over whilst running from two angry sixth year Slytherins on the Hogwarts express her first year- she may or may not have pulled a prank involving a rather strong sticking charm and timed exploding dung bombs in the Slytherin train compartments. After a substantial amount of grumbling and checking for injuries they'd made a hasty introduction, helped each other up and hid Lyra in their compartment for the rest of the train ride. In return Lyra bought them each copious amounts of sweets from the trollies and promised to be their lookout on any future pranks the mischievous twins might pull through the rest of the year. As it turned out Fred, George and Lyra became inseparable from the moment the sorting hat placed them all in Gryffindor. Their friendship had only grown throughout the years at Hogwarts and in the past five years Lyra could often be found surrounded by the entire clan of ginger haired Weasley's, choosing to spend most of the summer and winter holidays with them at their home The Burrow. In fact, it was a long running joke that Lyra was an honorary Weasley, she even had the knitted, woolly crimson sweater with a giant black L on the front to prove it!

Lyra was jolted out of her thoughts by a brilliant blaze of green flames before being greeted by the smiling face of Mr. Weasley who was clumsily exiting her fireplace.

"Hello Lyra!" he greeted with brightly while brushing the floo powder from his robes. "All ready to go I see? Excellent, excellent! Fred and George are just dying for you to get to the burrow, they've been driving Molly up the wall all week with excitement" He joked while pulling her in for a friendly hug.

"Hullo, Mr. Weasley!" Lyra exclaimed beaming at the older man, "I'm glad to hear they've been just as annoying as I've been all week." Lyra laughed, "I thought mum was going to feed me to the giant squid if I mentioned the cup one more time."

Arthur chuckled and shook his head, Molly and he'd had to threaten the boys with de-gnoming the garden several times throughout the week to try and get them to calm down and even that had barely worked. He could only imagine how Andromeda had dealt with the overwhelming excitement. Especially when both her husband and older daughter were avid quidditch followers too.

"Yes, well they've been run absolutely ragged with chores all week and are still brimming with anticipation. Why don't you floo ahead to the burrow" Mr. Weasley said, "Molly and the twins will be waiting for you and I just need to have a quick word with your mum about some ministry business."

 _That's odd_ she thought narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Why would Mr. Weasley need to speak with her mum about ministry business? She didn't even work at the ministry, that was Lyra's Dad and older sister Dora. She couldn't help but begin to panic, thinking something terrible had happened at the ministry. "It's nothing…bad, right? Dad and Dora are alright, aren't they?" she questioned growing increasingly concerned with the different scenarios her mind was thinking up.

Surprised, Mr. Weasley let out a bemused laugh. "No, no it's nothing like that. It's just something about the upcoming school year that your mum needs to be informed about. And before you ask, NO you can NOT hear it as well, you'll find out during the sorting ceremony at the start of term. _I promise_!" He urged while simultaneously shoving her towards the floo with her school trunk trailing behind.

"Alright then, if you promise. I guess I'll go see Fred and George before they get bored and go on a pranking spree" Lyra grabbed a large handful of floo powder from the bowl on the mantelpiece and shouted a quick "BYE MUM, SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS!" as she stepped into the fireplace. She shuffled around a bit awkwardly before _finally_ managing to squeeze both herself and the overly stuffed trunk into the tiny space. She murmured a hasty _the burrow_ , before throwing the powder on the floor and disappearing in a cloud of black swirling smoke.

Arthur sighed, the smile that had graced his features dissolving into a pained grimace as the smoke cleared and he became certain that Lyra had disappeared to the burrow. Now came the difficult part he thought as he made his way through the Tonk's small cottage towards the kitchen where he could hear Andromeda shuffling about and rummaging through cupboards. He stopped just outside the door, taking a moment to consider the best way to tell Andromeda the news he carried and whether it was worth suffering the wrath of an angry Black.

Arthur Weasley was no coward. He'd fought in the first war, dated and married a girl with _two_ older, intimidating brothers- both of whom had been beaters for the Gryffindor quidditch team- and had raised six teenage boys and one rather hot headed teenage daughter. So, no; Arthur Weasley was _definitely_ no coward. He did however like to consider himself a rather intelligent man, despite what some at the ministry might think. And it was in his opinion an expertly wise decision to be cautious of Andromeda Tonks, nee Black. Yes, she had left her whole family and beliefs behind to run away with Ted but she was still a Black. And Blacks didn't exactly have the best reputation when it came to keeping their tempers in check. Yes, it was very wise indeed for him to be wary of Andromeda's reaction to the information he was about to share.

"well, are you just going to loiter there all day or are you going to come in?" He jumped in surprise. He'd been so absorbed by his worry that he hadn't realized Andromeda had finally turned around and noticed him lurking by the kitchen door. She had an amused smirk gracing her sharp, aristocratic features. She looked positively wicked with her one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows up in question and her lips quirked in a sly grin. Sometimes it took Arthur a few minutes to remember that as much as Andromeda may look like her older sister Bellatrix, she was not the same psychotic death eater that was rotting away in Azkaban. In truth, he and Andromeda had been friends for years. Ever since Ted told him about his secret relationship with the Slytherin princess back in their sixth year at Hogwarts; Arthur and Molly had put in the effort to befriend her. When her relationship with Ted was discovered and she was disowned by her family Molly and Arthur were some of the only people who stood by the couple and supported Albus Dumbledore's decision to induct her into the Order. They'd lost contact after the war, Molly being too distraught by the death of her older brothers to have much contact with anyone but were brought together again by the friendship that blossomed between their children. Arthur and Ted both thought it was highly amusing that it took their children landing themselves in detention together to bring the friends back into contact.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought", he hastily explained when he realized another few minutes had gone by and he'd yet to respond. Arthur nervously laughed rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging shook her head before turning back to the dishes Lyra had conveniently left in the sink from breakfast.

"Yes, I can see that. What in Merlin's name has you all wound up? You're acting as skittish as a baby hippogriff!"

Arthur let out a long breath as he strolled into the kitchen behind her. "Alright, I'm just going to tell you and get it over with. But you may want to sit down, I'm not sure how you're going to feel about what I need to tell you."

Andromeda's piercing grey eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion as she slowly lowered herself into a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm sure Ted's told you all about the rumors flying around and well, Andy they're true. This year Hogwarts is going to be hosting the tri-wizard tournament."

"Is _that_ really what you've been so worried about telling me?" Andromeda laughed incredulously. "Circe Arthur, I was beginning to worry it was something terrible"

"Andromeda, there's more!" Arthur exclaimed, "I shouldn't be telling you this Merlin knows how much trouble I'd get in if the ministry finds out, but this year the schools that are going to be competing are Hogwarts of course, Beauxbatons and …Durmstrang. I just thought you should be aware that Igor Karkaroff is going to be at Hogwarts this year…With Lyra and Harry."

The silence that followed was deafening. Arthur could see the wheels turning behind Andromeda's eyes as she tried to process the news. As the minutes ticked by and the silence only thickened, Arthur began to panic. When Finally, it was broken.

"You mean to tell me," she began darkly "that Igor Karkaroff, a known **death eater** and former friend of my **insane** sister is going to be at school with _**my daughter**_ and Albus Dumbledore didn't warn me in advance?"

Arthur swallowed, "umm, yes?" he answered hesitantly.

Andromeda shot from her seat at the table, her chair flying to the ground behind her with a crashing sound.

"Right then. I'm terribly sorry Arthur but I really must be off. It seems I'll need to have a word with Albus Dumbledore about keeping secrets regarding my daughter's wellbeing from me. Could you be a dear and message Teddy at the ministry for me? Tell him to meet me at Hogwarts." As she spoke Andromeda marched from the kitchen and into the living room snatching up a handful of floo powder in one hand and her cloak with the other before stepping into the fireplace."Oh," she exclaimed facing him sharply, "and tell Lyra to try not to get too many detentions this school year. I want to go at least one month before Minerva's owls are bombarding me with letters of complaint!" Throwing the powder by her feet Andromeda disappeared in flash of green fire and black smoke just as her daughter had only moments before.

Suddenly the room was back to silence.

"I thought that went rather well" Arthur voiced aloud to the now empty house before he too stepped into the fire, disappearing to the Burrow. His silver patronus scampering off, to deliver Andromeda's message. Hopefully, it'd reach Ted in time for him to calm down his livid wife.

One thing was certain though.

Albus Dumbledore's day was about to get a lot more entertaining!


End file.
